Freshers Week
by show-me-your-tardis
Summary: UniversityAU: Merlin's first few weeks at University don't go as planned. His roommates are great, his course is great, everything would be great, if he could just get that stupid Pendragon boy out of his head. (I wrote this a while ago and never bothered to upload it so yeah.)
1. Prologue

**Freshers Week**

A/N [show-me-your-tardis]

**Plot – Merlin's first few weeks at University don't go as planned. His roommates are great, his course is great, everything would be great, if he could just get that stupid Pendragon boy out of his head. **

SO some background information on this story: It is a collegeAU (well university since I, like the BBC, am British.) **It will be split into four parts** (autumn, winter, spring, summer) each with a different conflict/resolve, okay? The chapters are only about one thousand words each.

And also there will be SMUT. all hail the smut. So let's give this a lovely M-rating. It's a Merlin/Arthur slash fic, so if you don't ship them I suggest you do not read.

Do enjoy and tell me if you like it, via follows/favourites/reviews/kudos/bookmarks whatever it be, thanks!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Prologue<strong>

* * *

><p>Merlin sat down on the bed causing it to creak audibly. He stared at the piles of boxes that were now his only possessions. It felt weird, he could go home whenever he wanted, but he didn't live there anymore. This new, empty and plain, room was his home. This room with the off-white walls and the stained floor.<p>

He wouldn't be able to eat Gaius' cooking on a daily basis, he'd have to cook for himself. Now that was going to be a train wreck. He'd never really cooked much at home, toast and instant noodles were going to be his future meals. At least he'd get the full student experience.

Gaius had left a few minutes ago after an embarrassingly emotional goodbye. He just hoped his new roommates hadn't heard them.

Merlin, clearing his throat to stop himself crying, stood up and walked towards the mirror. In front of him he saw a pale eighteen year old; with raven black hair; sticky-out ears and storm blue eyes. He adjusted his dark blue jacket and took a deep breath.

Time to meet the flatmates.

He opened his bedroom door and the sound of laughter drifted down the corridor. Laughter was a good sign, at least. He had arrived only two weeks before lectures start, whereas his flatmates had arrived two weeks earlier than him, they were all already friends. He was the outsider.

_What if they hate me? _

He locked the bedroom door behind him and walked towards the lounge, towards the laughter. When he rounded the corner, the laughter ceased. It was like high school all over again, he was the loser. He almost spun around and marched back to his bedroom, but he knew that would be worse. So he took a deep breath and stopped at the edge of the kitchen, looking into the lounge. The two rooms were adjoined.

A large black leather couch dominated the living room. On either side of it were two matching chairs, facing towards the silver coffee table. A small TV sat in one corner, currently playing some cheesy sitcom. The walls were an awful salmon pink colour and the floor was deep red carpet. It wasn't the nicest room Merlin had ever seen, but he hadn't expected much anyway.

Feeling his heart beat hard against his ribs, Merlin looked at the three people staring up at him. Two girls, one boy.

The boy stood up and grinned at Merlin. His skin was tanned, he had dark stubble, and his brown hair was slightly curly. It was sort of an organised mess look, like he had just rolled out of bed, and spent ten minutes perfecting the look.

"Hello." He said, his voice had a slight accent Merlin couldn't place.

Merlin's legs felt weak, they were all staring at him. Why did they have to stare at him?

He raised one hand and waved slightly, "Hello." He quickly cursed himself, why had he waved?They probably all thought he was an idiot.

_Oh God. _

The boy laughed and stepped forward, offering his hand to Merlin, "I'm Lancelot."

"Merlin." Merlin replied shaking Lancelot's hand.

Lancelot gestured to one of the girls, with brown curly hair and dark skin. She looked up at him with a smile on her face. She wore a lilac dress and seemed to be the friendliest of his flatmates. Merlin felt like she was already his friend.

"This is Guinevere." Lancelot said.

"Gwen." Guinevere corrected, "Nice to meet you, Merlin."

The other girl, with long raven hair and pale skin (similar to Merlin), looked up at him with wide green eyes. She didn't have a smile on her face but she didn't seem unfriendly exactly; just curious.

"And this." Lancelot said, pointing to the other girl, "Is Morgana."

"Hello." Merlin said.

"Hello." She replied, her face breaking out into a smile.

Merlin smiled back at them all, exhaling. The three of them weren't half as scary as Merlin had expected.

Lancelot returned to his seat and ate a spoonful of cereal. Morgana turned back to Lancelot and they fell back into conversation, all eyes off Merlin. Feeling his heart slow to a normal rate, Merlin sat in the leather chair, next to the couch. Morgana and Lancelot were deep in conversation, something about costumes and fancy dress. Merlin found it hard to concentrate, he was too nervous.

"When did you move in?" Gwen asked.

"A few minutes ago. Still haven't unpacked." Merlin replied.

Gwen laughed, "Yeah neither have these two. They've been living out of boxes ever since they came here."

Gwen went on to explain where everything was around the building, what the three of them had been doing, and funniest of all, what they had all imagined Merlin to be like.

Gwen spoke to him with ease and it helped Merlin relax. His flatmates weren't as horrible or as mean as he had imagined.


	2. Never Have I Ever

**Autumn: One**

* * *

><p>"No, Lancelot!" Gwen screeched as she ran ahead of them, quickly pursued by Lancelot.<p>

Morgana and Merlin laughed as Lancelot scooped Gwen up over his shoulder and spun her round, her screams distorted slightly. They followed them down the street, hoping the dark cloud that rolled above them wouldn't burst anytime soon.

"Ten pounds says they'll be shagging before the end of Fresher's." Morgana laughed.

"You're on." Merlin replied, shaking her outstretched hand.

He knew he'd lose. Gwen and Lancelot had been non-stop flirting for the past week. It was ridiculous.

Morgana wrapped her arm around Merlin's shoulders. After his first encounter with Morgana he had been cautious around her, like he didn't really trust her. But now, a week later, they were practically inseparable, she was even wearing his dark blue jacket.

Not as insepatable as Gwen and Lancelot, but it was pretty close.

"So Merlin, what about you, seen anyone you like?" She giggled.

"Nah." Merlin shrugged.

He'd met a lot of people in the building he was staying in, Elm's Park, but none of them had caught his eye. Then again, lectures hadn't started yet, maybe he'd meet a cutie in History.

"You?" He asked.

Morgana dropped her hand from his shoulders, "No. Which is a shame, I was expecting more eye candy than there is."

"Tell me about it." Merlin laughed.

They crossed the road towards the large supermarket, Gwen and Lancelot waited outside the doors for them.

"Done flirting?" Morgana asked, as she walked past.

"We weren't flirting." Gwen protested, her cheeks going slightly red.

She ran into the shop after Morgana and Lancelot walked in with Merlin. Gwen and Morgana rounded a corner, heading straight for the alcohol. Lancelot walked towards the cereal, the only thing he could actually cook. Merlin wandered around aimlessly.

He grabbed a two litre bottle of milk and walked round to find Morgana and Gwen. He caught up to them, discussing whether to get vodka or tequila for pre-drinks tonight. It was customary for students to drink prior to going out drinking.

Tonight was the first day of Fresher's week, a week where the Student's Union became a club and new students could get drunk and meet new people.

"Get both." Merlin shrugged.

Gwen laughed and grabbed a bottle of each spirit. At that point, a group of three boys walked round the corner, laughing loudly.

"Well look who it is." One of the boys laughed.

The boy walked over and wrapped his arms around Morgana, in a tight hug. She grimaced and pushed him off forcefully, causing the other two boys to laugh.

As he stopped himself from falling, he caught Merlin's eye, only for a second. Merlin felt a weird feeling come over him. The boy had blond hair, pale blue eyes and pearly white teeth. He wore a blue Ralph Lauren polo shirt which set off his eyes nicely. He was loud and bold and confident, the complete opposite to Merlin.

He seemed like a dickhead.

The blond boy didn't give Merlin a second glance.

"This is my half brother, Arthur." Morgana explained, pulling a face at Merlin, turning to Arthur she said, "These are my flatmates Gwen and Merlin."

Arthur leant forward and mockingly kissed Gwen's hand, "My lady."

Gwen turned a deep crimson colour and muttered some sort of greeting. He stood back up and winked at her, causing her to turn even redder. Before Merlin could realise he'd been non-stop staring at Arthur, Lancelot rounded the corner with a basket full of cereal.

"This is Lancelot." Morgana explained, "Lance, this is Arthur."

"Hey." Arthur nodded at him.

Lancelot said hello as well, and Arthur returned to his two mates, who were now carrying two large crates of beer between the two of them. One of them had close cropped hair, and huge muscly arms the size of Merlin's head. The other had chin length brown hair and a scruffy beard.

They began walking round the corner. Arthur turned around briefly, walking backwards, and said, "See you at the S.U. tonight?"

"You're not a fresher." Morgana said.

Arthur shrugged and with one final wink he disappeared around the corner. Merlin licked his lips, his mouth suddenly dry.

"He is gorgeous." Gwen said, finally coming to her senses.

"Ew." Morgana grimaced again, "He's a bit of a prat really."

They could still hear Arthur and his friends laughing somewhere else in the shop.

* * *

><p>"Okay Gwen, you go first!" Morgana laughed.<p>

Four rings of tequila shots were arranged on the table in front of each person. Merlin felt excited and terrified when he looked at them, he had never drank this much in his life.

Gwen looked thoughtful for a few seconds. They were playing Never Have I Ever as a drinking game. Tonight's Fresher's event was a foam party, another thing Merlin had never done before. He had a feeling he wouldn't be too drunk before the end of this game, he'd lived quite an innocent life thus far.

"Never have I ever..." Gwen paused, "kissed someone with a girlfriend or boyfriend."

Morgana picked up and downed a shot. The other three stared at her with a mixture of shock and amusement.

She shrugged, "What? He was hot."

Merlin laughed along with everyone else.

Once everyone calmed down, Morgana began, "Never have I ever had sex in public."

No one picked up a shot this time.

After several more rounds, the ring of tequila shots in front of Merlin remained untouched. Gwen and Lancelot each had half left. Morgana only had three left, and was close to being sick. She had her head rested in her hands and a groan came from her mouth every so often. It was Lancelot's turn now.

"Never have I ever had sex in any place other than a bed."

Merlin reached for his first shot and downed it. It burned its way down his throat and made him cough. Lancelot and Gwen looked at him, Gwen's shot was held just below her mouth.

"What?" Merlin asked.

"Where?" Lancelot asked.

Merlin laughed at the memory, "Erm... My car, parked on a country road. It was sort of a heat of the moment thing."

Lancelot laughed too, as Gwen downed her shot, "Nice one."

"What about you, Gwen?" Merlin asked when Gwen dropped the empty shot glass to the table.

"My couch. Not as adventurous as you, Merlin." She laughed hitting Merlin gently.

Lancelot glanced at the clock on the wall. Merlin followed his gaze, it was quarter to midnight.

"We should get going." Lancelot said, standing up.

Morgana, however, didn't move.

"Morgana." Merlin whispered, crouching in front of her.

She groaned in response.

"I think we should put her to bed." Merlin suggested.


	3. Bubbles and Definitely Not Love

**Autumn:Two**

* * *

><p>The Student Union was crowded, as people laughed and danced and flirted. Merlin followed Lancelot up the metal steps towards the low thumping of music. When they got to the dancefloor, the music was louder and it echoed through Merlin's chest. He liked it. The room smelt of alcohol and perfume.<p>

After getting more drinks from the bar, which was sticky with spilled drinks, the three of them made it to the dancefloor. Pushing their way into the midst of the dancing bodies, the three of them danced along with everyone else. Elbows and hips bumped into Merlin but the alcohol he was drinking made him not care.

Lancelot and Gwen were slowly getting closer the longer the song went on. Merlin was starting to feel like a third wheel and hoped they'd at least wait until the night was over to get it on. If Morgana had been here, he wouldn't have minded, but with her in bed (probably throwing up) Merlin was left to dance alone while Gwen and Lancelot flirted.

Suddenly the music hit a long note and puffs of foam floated onto the crowd. Screams and cheers rose from the crowd and Merlin joined in. Gwen and Lancelot jumped away from each other laughing at the foam afro now on Lancelot's head.

Seconds or minutes passed, Merlin was now counting time in number of songs. It was about ten songs later that a heavy, muscled arm fell onto Merlin's shoulder. Merlin, his head feeling cloudy from the alcohol, turned to see who it was. Arthur, his blond hair stuck down from the foam, was smiling down at Merlin. The white of his teeth, glowed in the darkness.

"Merlin, right?" Arthur shouted over the music.

Merlin, unable to speak, nodded.

"Where's my sister?"

"She's at home, drunk." Merlin shouted.

Arthur's eyebrows drew together, he shrugged his shoulders and mouthed the word _what_.

"She's at home, drunk." Merlin shouted again, mouthing each word with emphasis. Arthur shook his head again. Merlin sighed, stood on his tiptoes and leaned into Arthur's ear. Arthur angled his head, and Merlin could smell his aftershave. He shut his eyes, and tried not to breathe it in, "She's at home, drunk."

Merlin could hear Arthur's laugh over the music, it sounded better than the woman singing. He watched him throw his head back in amusement and felt his own lips curve into a smile. More foam poured from the ceiling and when Arthur looked back at Merlin, his eyes sparkled from the coloured, flashing lights on the ceiling.

Arthur reached out and wiped away some foam that was caught in Merlin's fringe, his fingers lingered only briefly on his forehead. His hands were warm against his skin, leaving a tingling feeling where they touched. Maybe it was the alcohol, or the darkness, but Merlin honestly thought Arthur was going to kiss him.

Without breaking eye contact, Arthur took a long swig of his beer, Merlin doing the same. Merlin could feel his heart beating against his ribs, in time with the music. Was Arthur going to kiss him? Oh God, he so hoped he was. Merlin's eyes fell to Arthur's plump, pink lips. They looked so soft, so kissable.

"So do you-" Arthur began.

"ARTHUR!" One of Arthur's friends appeared at his side. His chin-length brown hair was soaked as well. He punched Arthur in the arm, causing Arthur to finally drop Merlin's gaze. Merlin swallowed and looked away from Arthur too.

"Gwaine!" Arthur shouted, he gestured towards Merlin, "This is Merlin!"

"Who?" Gwaine shouted back, angling his ear closer to Arthur.

"MERLIN!" Arthur shouted louder.

Gwaine nodded and turned to Merlin. He offered his hand and Merlin tentatively shook it, mouthing a hello. Gwaine was really attractive, but Merlin's eyes found their way to Arthur once more. He released Gwaine's hand, and watched a bubble fall gently from Arthur's hair.

"Come on." Gwaine said to Arthur, pointing to a group of girls waving him over.

Arthur grinned and nodded. He waved goodbye to Merlin, pausing for the briefest of moments, before swaggering off. Merlin tried to fend off the approaching jealousy and turned back to Lancelot and Gwen... Who were now busy making out.

Merlin, sighing heavily, walked back to the bar to get another drink.

* * *

><p>Keeping a good distance back from the still-kissing Gwen and Lancelot, Merlin stumbled towards their flat. It was early in the morning, still dark outside, and Merlin's head felt like it was stuffed with cotton balls. Merlin flinched as a passing car almost hit Gwen and Lancelot as they carried on kissing.<p>

He shivered slightly and regretted not taking his jacket back from Morgana. He briefly wondered how Morgana was right now, probably asleep. Hopefully not throwing up in the bathroom, or on Merlin's jacket.

Gwen and Lancelot left the front door open as they stumbled into Lancelot's room, Merlin laughed to himself, shut the door, and knocked on Morgana's door.

A small, "Come in" came from inside.

Merlin opened the door and laughed when he saw Morgana. She was half on her bed and half dangling off the side, her head over a bucket. Her fluffy white blanket was draped over her shoulders, but she was still shivering.

"Shut up." She whispered.

"You look awful." Merlin answered, taking a seat at her desk.

"I said shut up." After a small cough, she added, "There's foam in your hair."

Merlin ran his hand through the wet hair, causing it to stick up wildly. Morgana smiled slightly when she saw. Her skin was paler than usual, and sickly, and her mascara was smudged across her cheeks. Merlin would have cuddled her if she didn't look so gross, she still had his jacket on and distantly Merlin reminded himself to wash it when he got it back.

After spinning round in her desk chair, Merlin said, "Your brother asked where you were."

When he thought of Arthur he got all warm. He tried to ignore the feeling in his chest, whenever he pictured that blond haired, blue eyed prat. He was far too obnoxious for Merlin, plus he clearly wasn't gay. Girls with short skirts and wavy hair were more his type – none of which Merlin owned.

It was just the alcohol making him like Arthur, that's all.

"You didn't tell him, did you?" Morgana asked, pinning him with a severe look.

"Erm..." Merlin hesitated.

"No, Merlin! No!" Morgana rubbed her hands across her face, smudging her mascara even more, "He'll never let me forget it."

"Sorry." Merlin shrugged, laughing again.

When he finally stopped laughing, he said, "He got distracted by a group of girls anyway, he probably forgot."

"He's got a girlfriend." Morgana muttered, her face smushed into her pillow.

"He's got a what?"

There was a crushing feeling in his chest.

Arthur was cocky anyway. Merlin didn't like him. Of course he didn't. Merlin was attracted to nice, shy guys with glasses. Not that arrogant cock.

Morgana was too busy sleeping to reply. Merlin dropped a crumpled ten pound note onto Morgana's desk in honour of their earlier bet. Turning the light off behind him, Merlin wandered back to his room.

Once in bed, he pulled the covers over his head to try and drown out the sounds coming from Lancelot's room as he fell asleep, his head spinning from the alcohol. If Arthur's face was the last thing he thought of before he fell asleep... Well, that was just the tequila taking control... Right?


	4. Twister

**Autumn: Three**

* * *

><p>Merlin felt awful. He groaned as his room lurched sickeningly to the right. His mouth was dry and his skin felt sticky, he desperately needed a shower. Moving slowly and carefully he rose from bed, wrapped his duvet around his shoulders and wandered down the hall, keeping one hand on the wall to steady himself.<p>

In the lounge, Morgana was sat on the black leather couch, a half eaten cheese toastie in front of her and a far off look in her eyes. She looked as bad as Merlin felt.

"Where are Lancelot and Gwen?" Merlin asked in a hoarse voice.

"In bed. Thanks for the money." She answered, taking another bite from her toastie, "There's paracetamol in the cupboard if you're feeling as bad as I am."

Merlin wandered forward and plonked down next to her. She dropped her toastie onto the plate and pushed it away, wiping her fingers on her pajama bottoms. Merlin lay back and opened his arms to her. She lay down too, resting her head on his chest, as he covered them both in his duvet.

"How was last night?" She asked.

"It was alright. You have to come next time, I can't handle them two alone." Merlin answered.

Morgana laughed and then groaned clutching her stomach.

"You know last night?" Merlin asked, trying to sound as casual as possible.

"Yes..."

"When you said Arthur had a girlfriend..."

"Yeah they've been dating for two years or something. She's a horrible person though." Morgana explained, standing up and taking her plate to the sink.

"Why?" Merlin asked eagerly.

"She's never liked me. My father likes her though, and trust me, if you knew my father, you'd know why that's a bad thing."

Merlin had a thousand more questions to ask, but they were all cut off when Gwen and Lancelot wandered in. Instead, him and Morgana proceeded to wolf-whistle. The two love-birds both blushed and muttered something about _breakfast_ and _shut up._

* * *

><p>"Twister?" Lancelot asked, raising one eyebrow.<p>

"Twister!" Morgana exclaimed.

"No." Lancelot said.

"No." Merlin repeated.

"Yes!" Gwen shouted, unrolling the spotted mat.

"What's the matter boys? Passing up the chance to get entangled with two pretty girls?" Morgana asked, her hands on her hips.

They had spent most of the day in their pyjamas. All of them had matching hangovers and a complete lack of motivation. None of them felt up to going to the Student Union for tonight's Fresher's event. Instead they decided to stay in and order pizza, and apparently play twister.

"I'll do the spinner." Lancelot said, grabbing the spinner before Merlin could, "Go on Merlin, you can go first."

Merlin pulled a face at Lancelot and stood at one corner of the mat, waiting for his directions. Morgana smirked at him and rolled the sleeves of her onesie up. Her black hair was scraped into a ponytail. She looked a lot better than she had this morning.

"I am the master at Twister." She said.

"Yeah we've all heard about your _flexibility._" Gwen mocked.

Morgana stuck her tongue out in response to the laughter.

"Okay Merlin, right foot red." Lancelot commanded.

Merlin obliged.

"Gwen, right hand yellow." Gwen obliged, bending so she could reach the coloured spot.

* * *

><p>"Do not get yellow, I swear to God." Merlin muttered.<p>

Lancelot spun the spinner. Merlin had one foot on green, one foot on red, one hand on blue and the other on yellow, in the middle of the mat. Gwen had both of her hands on red and her right foot on blue and was positioned just next to Merlin. Morgana however was somehow positioned underneath Merlin and above Gwen, in a very confusing position.

It was her turn now and if she got yellow, Merlin knew he'd fall, taking down Gwen on the way.

"Morgana..." Lancelot paused for emphasis, Merlin felt his legs grow weaker, "Left foot yellow."

"I'm gonna kill you Morgana." Merlin grimaced.

Morgana giggled, "If you land on me, you will."

She wiggled until her left foot was close to yellow. Inches away. Just as she stretched, her knee knocked up and smacked into Merlin's chest, causing him to yelp and drop. In the process he took down both Morgana and Gwen, each screaming.

Merlin clambered to his feet, rubbing his aching knees.

"Now that's over can we do something fun?" Lancelot asked, chucking the spinner so it hit Gwen.

Gwen picked herself up and shoved Lancelot, making him fall off the sofa. He laughed and clambered to his feet, reaching out to push her back.

"Someone stop them, they're flirting again." Merlin complained, turning the TV on.

"Says you." Gwen muttered.

"What?" Merlin asked, absent-mindedly flicking through the channels.

"You and Arthur, we all saw." She clarified.

Merlin stopped flicking through the channels. He turned away from the TV to stare at Gwen and Lancelot who were now both smirking. Morgana took a slice of pizza.

"What?" She asked, half amused and half disgusted.

"Oh you should have seen them. Arthur caressing Merlin's hair. The lingering gazing. It was like a romance novel." Gwen giggled.

"Or porn." Lancelot shrugged, only to be hit simultaneously by Morgana and Gwen.

"We didn't... It wasn't... He has a girlfriend." Merlin explained, heat rising up his neck.

Morgana suddenly gasped, "You did seem very interested in that fact this morning!"

"Because... Shut up." Merlin grimaced, turning back to the TV.

"Aw, I think you suit him." Gwen whispered.

"No, don't date him, he's an idiot." Morgana complained.

"I'm not going to date him! He has a girlfriend, can we just stop talking about it?"

"So you do like him, then?" Lancelot asked.

Merlin rolled his eyes and glued his eyes to the TV, not really seeing what was on it.

"Silence is incriminating." Morgana whispered.


	5. The King and The Wizard

_So I know the first three chapters were quite uneventful, so if you've been waiting for more Merthur, congrats you're about to get a whole lot in the next few chapters!_

_And I tried to make their costumes all inside jokes (related to the canon series obviously) so enjoy that!_

**Autumn: Four**

Merlin adjusted his long white beard and stepped out into the living room. Lancelot took one look at him and immediately burst out laughing, clutching the counter for support.

"Like it?" Merlin asked, wiggling his white, bushy eyebrows.

It was Friday, the final day of Freshers. So far the week had been pretty uneventful. Besides the inhabitants of flat eight, bullying Merlin for his love of Arthur, of course. Tonight, however, was going to be different. The Student Union was holding a fancy dress party. Students plus costumes plus alcohol equals a great night. It was simple maths really.

"Very, very believable." Lancelot laughed some more.

Lancelot was dressed as a zombie, his face covered in white and green make up and fake blood. However, Merlin was sort of disillusioned by the fact that instead of brains, Lancelot was eating cheesy Doritos.

Gwen and Morgana walked in, took one look at Merlin, before they ran over and carressed his white beard.

"Wow! You look amazing!" Gwen said.

Gwen was dressed as a nurse, which Lancelot found very entertaining indeed. Her curly brown hair was fixed into a bun on her head and she wore a white nurse's cap in front of it.

Morgana was dressed as a witch and a fairy. In other words, she wore a black dress with attached fairy wings and carried round a magic wand.

"What on earth are you dressed as?" Merlin asked.

"I'm a fairy-witch, duh." Morgana said pointing to her fairy wings.

"I'm not sure that's a thing." Lancelot said.

"It's not, I invented it." She laughed, "I had to be a witch. There's not much else I can be with my dark hair and pale skin, right? But I didn't want to seem too hallowe'en-y, so I added the fairy wings. "

"Fair enough." He shrugged.

"I'm not as good at costumes as Merlin is." She said, turning back to face him.

Merlin had a long belly-button length white beard glued to his face, he also had matching eyebrows and a wig. He wore a dark blue long robe, which was comfier than he was ever going to admit.

"I'm a wizard." He explained, putting on a fake deep voice and spinning to show off his costume.

* * *

><p>Once at the Student Union, Merlin began to regret his costume. The heat under the robe was horrible, he was glad he had worn jeans and a tshirt underneath, so he could always get changed if it became unbearable. Right now though, alcohol and some dancing would take his mind off it. After drinking his vodka and coke mixer, he made his way to the dancefloor.<p>

They bounced and swayed to some song Merlin didn't recognise, Morgana grabbed Merlin's hands and danced along with him. The witch and the wizard. He spun her round and watched her raven hair swing out behind her, as she laughed.

As the night wore on, the glue Merlin had used for his fake facial hair began to fade and his false eyebrows began to peel off. Gwen reached over and pulled them both off, eliciting a complaint from Merlin. His beard fell off as well and landed in a grey heap on the floor. Lancelot kicked it away from them, the grey mass of hair flying over the crowd.

He then gestured with his hands and mimed the word, "Shots?"

Morgana, Gwen, and Merlin nodded enthusiastically. Forming a line they pushed their way through the crowds of drunk and costumed people. Lancelot at the front and Merlin at the back. On their way Merlin accidentally bumped into someone in a long red cape and muttered an apology without looking back.

Once at the bar, Lancelot ordered eight pink sambuca shots, two for each of them. Merlin felt sick just looking at them. But like a true student he drank them along with everyone else.

* * *

><p>Merlin stepped outside clutching his stomach. He yanked the robe over his head, dumped it on the ground and sat down on top of it, his head leaning on the wall. His head spun and his stomach twisted, he was going to be sick.<p>

Lancelot had been practically forcing shot after shot down Merlin's throat, eager to make the most of the last day of Fresher's. The result was Merlin's small frame being unable to handle all this alcohol and making him want to throw up.

"Wild night?" A voice asked.

Merlin forced his eyes open and focused on the person stood over him. They wore black jeans, a plain black t-shirt, a long flowing red cape and something gold on their head. From this angle, and the lack of light, Merlin couldn't see their face. They sat down next to Merlin with a swish of their cloak, allowing Merlin to see who it was.

Arthur waved two people, dressed as knights, away and turned back to look at Merlin.

"Yes." Merlin replied.

"You're not in a costume?" He asked, his eyebrows drawing together as he scanned Merlin's plain clothes.

"I was, got too hot." Merlin explained, his words were slurred. It was embarrassing. Merlin shut his eyes again and rested his forehead on his knees. He heard Arthur laugh slightly.

"Something funny?" Merlin asked bluntly.

"No nothing. I just never realised you were so..." He trailed off.

Merlin sat up again, his head feeling slightly less cloudy than it was before.

"Realised I was what?"

"Such a lightweight." He smirked.

"Shut up." Merlin said.

"You can't tell a King to shut up, Merlin, that's treason."

Merlin shoved Arthur slightly, not hard enough to make him move though. He did, however, feel Arthur's muscles and the heat on his skin. His hand lingered for a second before dropping away.

"Come on, I'll walk you home." Arthur said standing up and offering his hand out.

"No. Can't walk. Be sick." Merlin complained.

"Don't be such a girl, you can't stay here forever." Arthur laughed.

He bent down, placed his hands under Merlin's arms and dragged him to his feet. Merlin groaned as he was forcefully moved.

"Stop complaining. You're fine, look at you." Arthur said, pulling Merlin's arm around his shoulders.

Merlin stumbled slightly as Arthur helped him walk, but the longer he spent in the cold, night air, the better he felt. In fact, when his building became visible in the distance he was feeling a whole lot better, he didn't tell Arthur that though. He liked having his arm around him, even if it was only for the next few steps.


	6. The King's Bed

**SMUT WARNING**

**Autumn: Five**

* * *

><p>Arthur spun around on Merlin's desk chair. Merlin sat on his bed and watched him spin around and around, his cloak flowing out behind him. He had been spinning for a while now, and Merlin was starting to feel dizzy.<p>

"Arthur." Merlin said, stopping Arthur from spinning, "Why are you still here?"

Merlin glanced at the clock, it was half three in the morning but he'd never felt more awake. Maybe it was the alcohol or the attractive boy in his room, who knew?

"I want to make sure you don't choke in your sleep and die." Arthur shrugged.

"Erm... Thanks?"

"You're welcome."

"Don't you want to go back to the party?" Merlin asked, watching Arthur stand and wander round his room. He had broad shoulders and muscled arms, and Merlin couldn't stop staring. It was really quite ridiculous.

Arthur paused and looked over Merlin's desk. He lifted up a huge green book and showed it to Merlin.

"You're taking history?" He asked.

"Yeah. I know it's boring to some people but I-"

"I'm third-year history." Arthur said, smiling.

He sat back in Merlin's desk chair and opened the book to a random page. His eyes skimmed the page briefly before he shut the book and turned back to Merlin. His crown had slipped slightly from the top of his head and now sat at an angle.

He licked his lips and smiled at Merlin.

"What are you looking at?" Merlin asked, running a hand through his hair self-consciously.

"Nothing." Arthur said, standing up again.

He moved so he was sat next to Merlin on his bed. Their legs and arms touching, sending electricity fizzling through Merlin's skin. Merlin could smell Arthur's aftershave again, he wanted to bury his face into Arthur's clothes. How could he do that without being weird?

"Can you help me take off this stupid cape?" Arthur asked, dragging Merlin back to reality and away from the illicit thoughts in his head.

Merlin shifted so he was sat on his knees, he unpopped the buttons from around Arthur's neck and let the cape fall behind him, trying not to look at Arthur's neck too much and wonder what it tasted like... He moved back so he was sat down again.

"So when do your lectures start?" Arthur asked, repositioning his crown.

"Monday. You?" Merlin asked, leaning his head back on his wall.

"Mine started at the beginning of the week." Arthur said.

"And you've still been out drinking every night?"

"Not every night, but yeah. I'm a student, it's what we do." He shrugged, "You'll see."

They fell into silence for a while before Arthur turned to face Merlin, looking like he had something to say. Merlin turned to look at him too. Arthur, however, didn't actually say anything. His tongue darted out to moisten his lips as he looked at Merlin.

Merlin suddenly felt very self-conscious. The way Arthur was looking at him, like he was trying to see every tiny detail, it set him on edge. He was ready to voice his discomfort when Arthur kissed him.

Merlin, taken off-guard by the kiss, gasped against Arthur's lips. He didn't even have time to shut his eyes before Arthur had pulled away. He bit his lip slightly and looked away from Merlin, shyly. The look didn't suit him though, Merlin was used to him looking confident and brash, not coy and well.. Adorable.

"Why did you..." Merlin started, sounding breathless.

"Why did I kiss you?" Arthur asked, some of that confidence coming back to him.

Merlin nodded.

"Why does anyone kiss anyone? Because I like you, you idiot." Arthur whispered, with each word he got closer to Merlin, their lips so close to touching. Merlin's entire body was tense. He felt his heart pound against his ribs. He felt like any minute now he'd go into cardiac arrest.

_Seriously is it possible for a heart to beat this fast? _

He could taste the beer on Arthur's breath, it was sweet and inviting. He longed to close the small gap between them and press against Arthur's body. To feel the muscle and bone beneath Arthur's skin. To taste his skin and his lips.

But he couldn't.

Because Arthur had a girlfriend.

And he wasn't attracted to Arthur Pendragon.

Arthur's finger slowly trailed down the line of Merlin's jaw, his eyes never once leaving Merlin's.

_Maybe Arthur doesn't have a girlfriend, _Merlin thought, _he's kissing me. You don't kiss a boy if you have a girlfriend, do you? _

Before Merlin could fully answer that question, his head had moved forward and met Arthur's lips again. This time it was Arthur's turn to be taken off guard. He froze for a second before he realised what was happening. Then his hands were on Merlin's waist.

Merlin was moving forward until Arthur was lay on his back with Merlin on top of him. Arthur's crown fell off and rolled onto the floor, neither of the boys noticed it. Arthur's hands had moved under Merlin's shirt, Merlin's hand was on Arthur's chest feeling his heartbeat, it was as fast as his own.

Arthur, overtaken by the alcohol and the feel of Merlin on top of him, yanked Merlin's t-shirt over his head and sat up. Merlin moved away slightly but Arthur pulled him closer and shifted around, so fast Merlin didn't notice, until he was positioned underneath Arthur.

Arthur yanked his own tshirt over his head and tossed it to the floor. He continued getting undressed until he was down to just his black boxers. Merlin raised his eyebrows at the carved muscles of Arthur's chest.

"What?" Arthur asked, tilting his head to the side.

"N-nothing." Merlin stammered out.

Arthur smirked and placed his lips onto Merlin's neck. A small groan came from Merlin's throat, as Arthur's lips moved down his neck, down his chest, down to just above his jeans. He looked up and smirked at Merlin as his hand roamed over the bulge on his jeans, another moan came from Merlin's lips.

Painstakingly slow, Arthur unbuttoned Merlin's jeans and pulled them off, revealing red boxers. He moved back up to Merlin's head and kissed him hard on the lips. Merlin brushed his tongue against Arthur's lower lip; Arthur opened his mouth and their tongues met. Rolling against each other, tasting the alcohol in both their mouths.

Their crotches rubbed together as Arthur found his way between Merlin's legs. Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck and sighed against his lips. Arthur's hand fumbled on Merlin's bedside table, looking for the tell-tale bottle that would answer his question.

He didn't find it.

He pulled away from Merlin's mouth and whispered into his ear, "Is this your first time?"

Merlin laughed slightly, "No."

"Where's your lube?" Arthur asked, sitting up.

"Bottom drawer." Merlin said, sitting up too.

Merlin kissed Arthur's neck as he rooted in the drawer for the lube. Arthur tasted like everything Merlin had expected, he was delicious. Arthur eventually found what he was looking for and pushed Merlin back into a horizontal position.

"Do you still want to do this?" Arthur asked, dangling the bottle of lube in the air.

"Yes." Merlin said.

Merlin would've asked the same of Arthur, he would've mentioned this mysterious girlfriend he should have had, but he was afraid of the answer. Instead he kept his mouth shut as Arthur removed his boxers, revealing his cock and a tangle of blond hair.

Merlin, as though running on autopilot, reached out and stroked the cock a few times, causing Arthur to drop the bottle of lube onto the sheets. He groaned, and it sounded like Merlin's name but it fell away at the end. Too taken by pleasure to fully form his words. Merlin's hand moved faster and faster until Arthur's hand was over his stopping him.

"Not" Arthur paused to breath between words, "Yet."

Merlin nodded and Arthur leant down to kiss him again, before searching for the dropped lube bottle. He eventually found it and flipped the top open. He squeezed a liberal amount onto his hand and wrapped his hand around his penis. He pumped it slowly and covered all of it in the liquid.

Meanwhile, Merlin had removed his own boxers, waiting expectantly. Arthur then squeeze a few more drops onto his fingers, nudging Merlin's legs apart, he swirled his fingers around Merlin's hole, eliciting another beautiful sigh from Merlin. Once the outside was covered, he slowly pushed two fingers inside, causing Merlin to tighten and moan loudly.

Arthur slowly pulled his fingers halfway out and pushed them back in, Merlin grunted and rocked his hips against Arthur's fingers, needing more. Arthur angled his fingers and brushed against Merlin's prostate, feeling his muscles tighten around his fingers.

Merlin moaned, "Arthur. Fuck me. I want you to fuck me."

Arthur, shocked by the abrupt change in Merlin, pulled his fingers out, "You want me to what, Merlin?"

Merlin looked into Arthur's eyes, panting slightly, "I need you to fuck me. Hard."

Arthur swallowed and bit his lips, he didn't need to be told twice. He moved closer to Merlin, pressing his lips into the crook of his collarbones. He pushed the head of his penis into Merlin's waiting entrance. The two moaned simultaneously.

"Should I go slow?" Arthur asked, his voice no louder than a breath.

"At first." Merlin answered, his hands finding their way around Arthur's neck again.

Arthur wrapped his hand around Merlin's cock and rubbed it along with his thrusts. He went slow at first, getting deeper with each thrust.

"Faster." Merlin breathed, his eyes closed in pleasure.

Arthur obliged, he sped up, faster and faster, until they were both grunting and moaning loudly. Soon Merlin's cock was dripping pre-come.

"Arthur, I'm gonna..." Merlin trailed off as another moan overtook him.

"Cum for me, Merlin." Arthur begged.

He gripped the pillow, either side of Merlin's head, as he pounded harder and deeper into Merlin. Merlin moved his hips along with Arthur and rubbed his cock fast. Arthur could feel the build up in his cock now, he'd come any minute.

Merlin came first, crying out as his seed spilled out of him, across his chest. Merlin was lost in the throws of his orgasm, his muscles tightening around Arthur's cock. This pushed Arthur over the edge and he released came inside Merlin. Arthur grunted as he thrusted a few more times, milking every last drop.

Both panting, Arthur untangled himself from between Merlin's legs. He dropped down and slowly licked the cum off his lover's chest. Merlin sighed happily at the feel of Arthur's tongue on his body.

Arthur moved up and kissed Merlin heavily. Merlin tasted himself on Arthur's tongue and smiled against his lips. They both dropped back to lie on the pillow, pulling the sheets over themselves. Arthur fell asleep almost instantly, Merlin, however, nestled closer to Arthur's chest, listening to Arthur's heartbeat return to normal, before he let sleep overcome him.


	7. There's Always A Villain

Erm okay so things get intense in this chapter, i'm going to put a **TRIGGER WARNING **right here for "homosexual bullying" it's not super bad or anything, but some of the words used might upset readers, so just in case, I'll throw this in there.

* * *

><p>Merlin woke up to the sound of shouting from the kitchen. He rolled over onto his back and stretched his hands high above his head, hearing his shoulders and neck crack loudly. Surprisingly his head didn't feel clouded, his mouth wasn't dry, he wasn't hungover at all. In fact, he felt completely perfect.<p>

"Mornin'" He mumbled, his eyes still closed.

When no response came, Merlin opened his eyes. The bed was empty, except for himself. Merlin half sat up, his eyes scanning the room desperately, hoping Arthur would suddenly appear in the corner. His perfect feeling slowly burned away.

"Arthur?"

Again, no response came. Merlin sat up fully and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He couldn't have left Merlin after last night, he wouldn't do that. Would he?

The sun shone through his small window and it glinted off something gold. Arthur's crown sat on his desk.

Merlin walked over to it quickly and picked it up, hoping there was a note underneath. When he found no note, Merlin glanced at himself in the mirror and put the crown on his head. Arthur had woken early and disappeared. He had bothered to move the crown off the floor but left no note behind. Why had he even left his crown?

He removed the crown from his head and placed it carefully on the desk.

Sighing, a mixture of frustration, confusion and hurt swirling in his chest, he pulled some pajamas on and checked his phone. No messages, no new numbers added, nothing. Merlin dropped the phone onto his bed and wandered down to the kitchen.

Scratching his head, he sat down at the counter and listened to Morgana and Lancelot bicker. Neither looked over at him as he walked in.

"I'm telling you Lancelot, I didn't eat any of your damn Cheerios!" Morgana said, gesturing angrily with her hands.

"Well someone did, and you were the first awake!" Lancelot countered.

"I wasn't the first-" Morgana stopped talking abruptly, as though noticing Merlin for the first time.

"Don't let me interrupt." Merlin mumbled, his eyes focused on his cupped hands.

"What do you mean you weren't the first? It's only us four in the flat, Morgana! Gwen was with me, Merlin only just woke up. If it wasn't you, who was it?" Lancelot complained.

"Oh for God's sakes! It wasn't me, but if it means _that _much to you, I will buy you a new box." Morgana said.

"Fine, I'm going back to bed." Lancelot complained.

On his way past he ruffled Merlin's hair. Merlin didn't react, he was too busy thinking about the disappearing act Arthur had done. Morgana sat down opposite him and watched him. Merlin didn't look up at her, he wasn't in the mood for a chat.

"I saw him." Morgana finally said.

"Oh." Was all Merlin could say in response.

"Did you two..."

"Does it matter?" Merlin asked, his head dropping to the counter.

The cool wood felt good on his skin. He didn't particular care what Morgana thought about him and Arthur. She was probably disgusted. Merlin shut his eyes, he felt so used and upset. Last night had clearly meant more to Merlin than it had to Arthur.

"A little bit." Morgana said, "He didn't say goodbye, did he?"

"What do you think?" Merlin mumbled into the counter.

* * *

><p>Morgana laughed loudly, throwing her head back. Merlin wriggled slightly and adjusted his legs. Morgana was sat on his lap and had been for the past fifteen minutes, not that he minded. Just occasionally when she laughed this much, he realised how heavy she actually was.<p>

They were sat in Arthur's flat. His flatmates were hosting a party and usually only third-years would be invited, but Morgana had the pleasure of being invited because she was his half sister. And Merlin had the pleasure of being invited because he was... One of Morgana's roommates and apparently nothing to Arthur.

Gwen and Lancelot were off in some fancy restaurant, probably sharing love-struck gazes over candlelight.

Opposite Merlin, and the reason Morgana was laughing so much, sat a man named Leon. He went to a different University but he was close friends with Arthur and his flatmates.

"There he is!" A voice shouted over the music.

The large, muscled friend of Arthur's, with close cropped hair appeared and clapped Leon on the shoulder. Leon laughed and punched the man in the arm.

"And you must be Morgana!" The man said, shaking her hand, "I'm Percival. I live with your brother."

"Half-brother." Morgana corrected.

Percival laughed. Merlin leaned around Morgana about to introduce himself.

"And you must be Merlin. I have heard a lot about you." Percival took a seat next to Leon, "A _lot." _

Merlin cringed and felt his cheeks go red. He moved back behind Morgana as Percival and Leon went on to talk about some sports game that happened recently. Morgana twisted round so she could see him, her eyes caught sight of something behind Merlin and immediately darkened.

"Um..." She said, "Don't look over there."

Merlin rolled his eyes, "Smooth, Morgana."

He could probably guess what – or who – was behind him right now. He couldn't bare to turn around and look. Arthur had left him. Merlin had never felt so used, so cheap.

To be honest he didn't even want to be at this stupid party, right now. But with Lancelot and Gwen on a date, Morgana didn't want to come on her own, and Merlin was a good friend. So here he was, being reminded that he was nothing more to Arthur than a night in bed.

Morgana wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close to her, "It's okay, Merlin. Want me to punch him in the face? Because I will."

Merlin laughed against her, wrapping his arms around her waist, "No it's okay. I'll just go get blind drunk and humiliate myself."

Morgana moved off Merlin's lap and he walked over to the drinks table. Merlin caught sight of Arthur at the other side of the room, laughing at something Gwaine was saying, with his arm around a pretty girl. The girl had light brown hair and a pretty smile.

Arthur's eyes shot over to Merlin before glancing away quickly.

Merlin felt suddenly sick, he turned away and drank from a can of beer.

The song changed and Merlin was just about to walk back to Morgana, when someone tapped him on the shoulder. Merlin turned around and saw Arthur's girlfriend looking at him expectantly.

"Merlin, right?" She asked, her voice was gentle and soft.

Merlin nodded, his eyes quickly scanning behind her for Arthur. Arthur had seemed to have disappeared, he was making a habit of that.

"I heard _my boyfriend _walked you home last night." The voice which had seemed gentle at first, now had an edge to it.

"Um." Merlin paused, "I wasn't well so he walked me home yeah."

The girl glanced around her, probably looking for Arthur, and took a step closer to Merlin. Merlin tensed automatically and part of him wanted to step away from her, but he didn't. He stayed still, looking her square in the eye.

"Listen. I know what you did, you little fag." Her voice was no longer soft, it was as sharp as knives, as quiet as a whisper, "And you're going to stay away from him, because you're nothing."

Merlin couldn't reply.

"He doesn't like you. Why on earth would he? Have you seen him? Have you seen _yourself?_" She scoffed.

Morgana appeared at Merlin's shoulder then, fury carved on her face.

"Don't talk to him like that, Kara." Morgana ordered, linking arms with Merlin.

"Oh shut up, you bitch! I'll kill you!" Kara shouted.

No one else in the party heard as the music drowned her out, but Merlin and Morgana heard and they both instinctively stepped back.

"I think we should leave." Merlin said, his voice coming out embarrassingly shaky.

"Stay the fuck away from him, Merlin." Kara growled as Merlin and Morgana walked past her.

Once outside the building Merlin leaned against the wall, letting his heartbeat return to normal. His body was still shaking and he felt betrayed by his own nerves. He shouldn't have been scared of that girl, but she had seemed so intense, so angry.

"What the hell was that about!" Merlin shouted.

"You did sleep with her boyfriend." Morgana shrugged, kicking at a stone on the ground.

"She threatened to kill you!"

"Yeah, she's always been quite psychotic."

"Well... You can't say this past week hasn't been eventful."


	8. Texting in Class

**Autumn: Seven**

It was time to admit it, history lectures were a lot less interesting than Merlin had expected.

It had been two weeks since Freshers and Merlin hadn't seen Arthur since his party. Not that he wanted to see him, _of course not,_ he didn't feel like being murdered by his psychotic girlfriend, to be quite honest. While Merlin didn't deserve the murder threats, he did deserve some hate from her. He had slept with her boyfriend after all.

Merlin's phone vibrated in his pocket. Glancing up at the lecturer, he pulled it out and looked at the screen. For some reason, he always expected it to be Arthur. It never was, Arthur didn't even have his number, but Merlin could still hope.

It was from Gwen instead, a group text to everyone in their flat.

"I'm making stew for tea tonight, any preferences?"

Merlin didn't bother replying. Instead he went back to doodling dragons flying across his notes. His phone vibrated again. It was probably Lancelot complaining about the stew. Sighing, he looked over at the screen again.

This time it was from an unknown number.

"Are you in the history lecture in the GM building?"

Merlin re-read the text. He was in the GM building, but who would be asking him that? Quickly, half listening to the lecturer, Merlin replied.

"Yeah. Who's this?"

His phone vibrated again.

"You'll see. Just pay attention, okay?"

"Who is this?" Merlin texted back.

"Like I said, you'll see. God, you're so impatient."

"Seriously, who is this?"

"Pay attention to the lecturer, Merlin, you're paying for this education."

Merlin sighed through his teeth and resisted the temptation to launch his phone across the lecture hall. Instead he leaned back in his chair and forced himself to pay attention to Marcus Holiday, the lecturer, whose greying hair was falling away to reveal bald patches.

"...And from cities arrive kingdoms. A kingdom is a country, state, or territory ruled by a King or Queen. Kings and Queens will be the focus of next year's spring lectures, which brings me onto the field course happening in April next year."

Merlin sat up straighter, now a field course sounded interesting. It would get him out of the lecture hall, maybe remind him why he chose to take History in the first place.

"Right now, I'll introduce the third-year history students who, relating to their dissertations, will be part of our field course..."

Merlin shuddered,_ third year history students_, he suddenly realised who had been texting him. He felt the irrational urge to jump up and run out of the room. Instead, he took a deep breath and waited.

"Arthur and Gwaine will explain where we'll be going and what we'll be doing. So I'll hand over to them."

The lecturer took a seat on the front row, as Arthur and Gwaine walked through the large double doors and stood in front of the lecture theatre. Merlin focused on Arthur as he smiled at the students in the hall.

Gwaine busied himself with putting a flash drive into the computer and opening a powerpoint, while Arthur scanned the crowd; looking for one person and one person only. His eyes stopped when they found him. Shock and shyness on his face, Merlin stared right back at him. Arthur smiled a tentative smile and Merlin smiled back, unsure of how to react.

A picture of a huge grey and white stone castle appeared on the screen behind Gwaine and Arthur's heads. Arthur, his eyes still on Merlin, cleared his throat and began speaking. He spoke with confidence, like he was used to speaking in front of over sixty students.

"So, the field course takes place in the castle, Château de Pierrefonds in France. It's just north-east of Paris and really is a stunning place to be."

Gwaine took over where Arthur finished, "We'll be taking a group of roughly thirty students to the castle, those who don't choose to come will stay in the University. The students who do come with us will..."

Merlin let Gwaine's voice fade into a distant buzz in his ear as watched Arthur. It was almost as if Arthur was pleading with Merlin, trying to explain something, but Merlin couldn't understand him. Merlin was suddenly happy he hadn't sat on the front row this morning, it could have been so much more awkward.

Merlin was both angry at Arthur and glad to see him. It had been two weeks after all, of course he would be happy to see him again. He simultaneously wanted to punch him and kiss him. If that was even possible.

Arthur and Gwaine continued to explain the field course and Merlin didn't listen to a single word, he just paid attention to the blond man standing in front of them. Memories from the first night they spent together flashing in his mind. Once he started remembering, it was hard to stop picturing Arthur's buff body beneath his clothes.

Merlin snapped back to his senses and adjusted his trousers, which had suddenly become rather tight.

Freya, the girl who sat next to Merlin in lectures, leaned over and whispered, "The brunette one's gorgeous, I'm so going if he'll be there."

Merlin smiled at her as she giggled. When he looked back over at Arthur, Arthur looked suspiciously between him and Freya. Merlin raised his eyebrows, in what he hoped was an innocent, questioning look.

The powerpoint ended with Arthur still looking at Merlin, the lecturer stood up and dismissed the class. Freya said goodbye to Merlin before running off to leave. She smiled a sweet smile up at Gwaine as she walked past him. Gwaine raised his eyebrows at Arthur and followed Freya out the doors.

Merlin followed the crowd of students to the doors and tried to hide behind a large group of people when he passed Arthur, it didn't work though. Once out the doors Merlin felt Arthur's hand on his shoulders. The wind had picked up but that's not why Merlin got goosebumps.

"Let me explain." Arthur said, jogging slightly to keep up with Merlin's quick pace.

"No Arthur. I get it, you have a psycho girlfriend, you don't like me, blah blah." Merlin said, shaking Arthur's hand off him.

"No, that's not it at all." Arthur said, catching Merlin's arm and forcing him to stop.

"Arthur let me go."

"I'm just trying to help." Arthur said, smirking slightly at Merlin being stubborn.

Merlin couldn't help it, he snapped, "Well you're not helping! You're making it worse, you arrogant prat!"

Prat wasn't the worst thing Merlin could have called him, but it felt right when he said it. Arthur's mouth hung open in shock. Eventually he shut it without saying anything. Merlin turned and stormed off. Arthur was possibly the most infuriating person he had ever met.


End file.
